


Mr. Hydra and Mrs. SHIELD

by SofiGracious



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, feel free to write the smut of this story, grant is hydra, mr and mrs smith inspired, skye is shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiGracious/pseuds/SofiGracious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She batted her eyelashes. “Don’t worry, I still love you.” She hid her face in his cheek, like she was giving him a kiss. Her mouth brushed against his ear. “I’m going to be on you all fucking night, dickwad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Hydra and Mrs. SHIELD

The house was huge. Well, of course, thought Skye. This was the home of the richest man in Chicago, Roger Warner. The creator of the Galaxus Algoritm. The algoritm she was there to steal. SHIELD had declared that it was ‘too dangerous to be held unprotected’, but Warner refused to negotiate. So naturally, Fury had to take the matter in his own hands. Skye, as it turned out, was the only one who could hack into the man’s systems. She would go undercover to the man’s birthday party, as an associate from his bank (the man had a bank.) It wasn’t hard to get an invitation. Easier than getting into Quinn’s party. She only had to look nice and be as inconspicuous as possible.

The ballroom was as crowded as she’d expected. Good, she thought. It would let her get things done quickly. The algorithm was in Warner’s computer, in his studio. North wing of the house, second floor, third door to the left.

And then she saw him, as she headed towards the stairs. Talking with guests.

She wondered why she hadn’t thought of it before. Of course Hydra would be after the algorithm, too. Of course it would be him. He was one of the best. Of course he would look extremely handsome in a tux. He always did, and that bothered her. He wouldn’t ruin her mission. She would not allow it. She prepared her best smile and walked towards him.

“There you are, darling! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” she exclaimed.

When he turned, she saw his smile flicker a little bit, but he was better that that. He immediately put his arm around her waist and kissed her. She knew what that kiss meant: _I can play too._

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” she said. Her smile was as fake as his.

“Of course” he replied. “Mr. Warner, Mr. and Mrs Hannigan, this is my wife”

“I didn’t know you had a wife Mr. Smith” said one of the men. Hannigan.

“A very pretty one,” said the other. Roger Warner. “Do you have a first name, Mrs. Smith?”

“Jane” she said. “I have to tell you, Mr. Warner, this is a wonderful party! Happy birthday”

“Oh, thank you” said Warner. He grinned. “Now if you excuse me, I think my wife will be missing me by now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Smith”

“The pleasure was ours,” said Ward.

Warner left them alone with the couple.

“So, how long have you been married?” asked the Mrs Hannigan.

“Five years” said Ward.

Skye couldn’t miss a chance to embarrass him. “Six, honey, you always forget,” she laughed, poking his cheek. She knew how he hated that.

“Oh. Right.” he said. “Sorry, darling.”

She batted her eyelashes. “Don’t worry, I still love you.” She hid her face in his cheek, like she was giving him a kiss. Her mouth brushed against his ear. “I’m going to be on you all fucking night, dickwad.”

He didn’t even flinch. “I love you too, sunshine,” he countered.

“You’re so beautiful together” Said Mrs. Hannigan. “Marcus and I were just like that when we were your age.”

“I’d say they’re prettier, Linda,” said Marcus.

“Oh, don’t say that!” teased Skye.

Their laughter was fake. Skye didn’t care.

“Now, if you could excuse us,” said Ward, taking Skye’s hand. “My wife owes me a dance.”

They danced in silence. They didn’t look at each other, not until a some man came to greet Ward, calling him John.

Skye scoffed. “All the names in the world, and you go with John Smith,” she said dissuasively. “Does Hydra lack imagination?”

“Doesn’t need it.” he answered. “It has efficiency. Wouldn’t say the same about SHIELD. They sent _you_.”

She fought the urge to stomp on his foot. “You don’t know me or my skills.”

He laughed. “You’re barely a secret agent.”

“And you’re barely a hacker” She said, looking at him. “You know you can’t get this done without someone like me.”

“We have our resources,” he said. “Don’t worry.”

“Did you buy yourselves a hacker?” She mocked. She moved closer to him.

“I wouldn’t tell you if we did,” he answered.

“Is he better that me?” she whispered. She was teasing.

“You won’t win this.”

“Watch me,” she said. Their lips were close. Too close.

He looked her in the eyes, then at her mouth, then again at her eyes. “You look beautiful.”

She couldn’t avoid looking at his mouth, too.

He let a few seconds pass before he spoke again.

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispered, and she let out an exhale.

“I thought you would never ask.”

The algorithm could wait. The supply closet in the third floor couldn’t.


End file.
